


Cold December Skies

by WitherAndDecay



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Cold Weather, Dates, Dorks in Love, Fluff, I honestly thought I wrote more for this, M/M, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitherAndDecay/pseuds/WitherAndDecay
Summary: It's December. The air is cold, the sky is clear. What does this make? A perfect sunset date for Douxie and Krel.[If you do not like the ship, do not fucking read please :) ]
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Krel Tarron
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Cold December Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm going to apologise for any inaccuracies. I'm very worried about making mistakes for some reason.  
> Also my sucky summaries...

Like every day since he had needed to attend academic prison again, it had been a long day. The fact that Earth was now in the coldest season wasn't helping either. Krel found that the cold atmosphere dampened his mood most of the time. The world was miserable and so he felt somewhat miserable too. That, or he just hated the cold. 

He would have loved nothing more than to go home, change into something warmer and hide in the Mothership where the cold could not reach him. The nerves in this human body of his, was mostly unhelpful. However, he couldn't go straight home. He had plans to meet up with Douxie. Not wanting to cancel on the account of his nerves, he just sucked it up and headed to Mr. Benoit's where he knew Douxie would be. 

When Krel arrived, Douxie had a table ready for him inside already. Because he was well aware that the mid-afternoon air was sharp and nippy, he had made Krel a cup of hot cocoa to warm himself up a bit when he got there. Krel walked in, the pair greeted each other as they usually would, then Douxie took Krel to the small table with the hot beverage waiting. 

"I've still got an hours work left, you sure you'll be entertained enough for that amount of time?" Douxie had to double check, he couldn't very well leave his partner in complete boredom. 

Krel nods. "It won't be exact entertainment, but I can work on all the extra work I've been given to do from school. At least it'll occupy my mind while I wait for you."

"That doesn't sound fun," Douxie frowns. While he'd never attended a school in his lifetime, he knows that this 'homework' thing was like a punishment. He had never understood why students needed to take the work back to their homes when they were at schools to do said work. "You can just head home and I'll meet you there."

"No it's ok. It could be like an extended date, only we won't be exactly be together for the first hour... I'll be fine," Krel says as he dips into his backpack and pulls out a pair of headphones. Douxie simply agrees, reluctantly leaving Krel so he could get back to work. 

Thankfully the hour had passed quickly for them both. Krel had his music to help with that, and Douxie was fully occupied. Admittedly, they both thought it would feel like an eternity. It could have been a lot longer but Douxie had requested an early leave for today for this date. It took a lot of convincing seeing as how he had requested three hours earlier. The only way he had earned it was by promising to work double time next week to make up for it. As it was getting later into the season, the specific plan for the date would get much more difficult to do. 

When he saw Douxie coming back over to him, Krel started packing everything away. He slid off the seat, slung his bag over his shoulders, and shot Douxie a smile when he had stopped right by his side. 

"Shall we?" Douxie gestures to the exit, extending out his left hand for Krel to take. The latter does so without hesitation; he had grown to love the physical contact with Douxie and how it made him feel inside. He wasn't very accustomed to human feelings, but this one he had about Douxie, his enjoyment of it had allowed him to quickly get used to it. 

With their hands now joined, fingers intertwined, they left the café and Douxie led them to their date spot. He and Krel had been up to this spot many times before, but this was for a different reason and for the first time. 

Arriving, they both went straight to sit on the bench. Krel took off his backpack, setting it on the bench next to him. The pair sat close together, their hands still locked together, resting on Douxie's left thigh. Krel didn't know what he had been brought out here for this time, so he waited patiently for Douxie to give him that information. 

Krel had let out a quiet shuddering breath, his arms shivered a little. The air was getting even colder now. "This sweater is too thin. It's not doing a good job at keeping me warm," he comments, examining the navy sweater he was wearing- which had been a gift from Douxie.

"I'll get you a thicker sweater. It'll only get colder, trust me. January is the _worst_ for the cold weather, in my opinion," Douxie replies. Just thinking about how bad that specific month could be made him feel cold on the inside. In fact, he had almost shivered himself. 

"You don't have to. I can stop using my human form. At least then I won't need to deal with the nerve's sensitivity to low temperatures."

"You'd walk around in your Akiridion form?" Douxie questions - Krel nods. "Not everyone is exactly aware of your kind's existence. A lot of people would freak out if they saw a bright blue, _absolutely beautiful_ , being walking through the town," he informs. Krel's face had turned blue at the compliment. 

"I don't really care what people think. The secret was out long ago, sometimes I wonder why I still hide my true form," Krel sighs. Douxie gives his hand a little squeeze. 

"This is your home. Being in your human form is going to make it feel more like that."

"I guess you do have a point," Krel agrees. Douxie then wiggles his fingers free, letting go of Krel's hand to put his arm around his shoulders instead. He's pulled in closer and Krel rests his head against Douxie. 

They sat in silence, just watching the pastel sky. The sun was getting low enough that the blue was fading into a peach tint. Krel would be finding it so much more enjoyable, if his skin wasn't tingling from the cold air. He slides down on the bench enough for him to put his own arms around his partner, taking him into a side hug. 

"Figured out why we're out here?" Douxie asks after a beat of silence. 

"You wanted to show me the sunset. You've taken me to watch them before, remember?"

"Yes, of course. But do you know what makes this better?" Douxie angles his head enough to look at Krel, who was also glancing up to him. 

"Because it's cold," Krel guesses, partly as a joke.

"Almost. The cold does have an important factor. It's because when it's colder out, it's generally less humid. Meaning there's cleaner air; less water vapour. It makes for more intense sunset colours. And I wanted to watch one with you," Douxie explains. 

"Well next time, let me know if I'll need a warmer sweater. I can barely feel my fingers." Krel tries to smile, but the cold was restricting his lips from curving up too far. 

"Hey, you have me to keep you warm."

"I'm trying to take your warmth... It's not working," he says as he presses himself closer to the other boy, who in return puts his other arm around Krel. 

The sun continues it's way down, the sky brightens in pink, orange, and red hues. All different shades were fused together, which was making more different shades. Krel has seen sunsets before, but so far this one was a winner. He'd never seen Earth's sky be so many different colours at once before. The way all the colours had fused together, reflecting in the sliver of clouds. It was beautiful and he was glad he was sharing the experience with Douxie. 


End file.
